


You Only Text Me When You're Drunk

by riottkick



Series: The Walking Dead [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drunk Texting, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl - fuck you, Shane.</p><p>Shane - wait, what? Why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Only Text Me When You're Drunk

Daryl - fuck you, Daryl.

_Few seconds later..._

Shane - wait, what? Why?

Daryl - you only text me when you're drunk.

Shane - no, I text you whenever I'm not busy.

Daryl - liar!

_Shane didn't text back that night._


End file.
